SING
SING, en español '''Canta, es una canción presentada en el episodio Comeback. La versión original pertenece a la banda My Chemical Romance, de su cuarto álbum de estudio, titulado Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. En Glee, es interpretada por New Directions, junto a Sue, en el auditorio. Durante la presentación, todos visten camisas rojas a cuadros, y comienza con Finn y Rachel solos en medio del escenario. También es presentada en el episodio Generosity del reality show The Glee Project.También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie Contexto de la Canción Se acercan las Regionales, y New Directions decide ensayar esta canción para presentarla en la competencia de coros. Esto es propuesto por Sue, quien en ese momento era parte del Glee Club. Finalmente, descartan e thumb|Presentación The Glee Project sta canción y deciden hacer canciones originales. The Glee Project Esta canción es la producción musical de la semana, presentada en el episodio Generosity. En el video, Lindsay, Alex, Samuel y Damian están en un escenario, como si fueran una banda, y cada uno toca un instrumento diferente, mientras hay cuatro niños que cantan y tocan con ellos. El video impulsa la educación de niños mediante la música. Letra 'Rachel: ' Sing it out Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings '''Finn: Sing it out Girl, you’ve got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel: For every time that they want to count you out Finn: Use your voice, every single time you open up your mouth (Rachel: '''huhuhuhu open up your mouth) '''Rachel, Finn y New Directions: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls Glee Sing.jpg Comeback 2 sing.jpg images (3) 1.jpg sing 2.jpg sing 3.jpg sing 5.jpg Sing.jpg Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it ‘til you’re nuts Sing it out for the ones that’ll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Rachel:' ' hahaha Rachel y Finn: sing it out, boy they’re gonna sell what tomorrow means Rachel y Finn: ''' sing it out, girl before they gonna kill what tomorrow brings '''Finn: you’ve got to make a choice if the music drowns you out (Rachel: 'music drowns you out) and raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth '''Finn Rachel y New Directions: ' Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it ‘til you’re nuts Sing it out for the ones that’ll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind sing it for the world Sing it for the world '''Rachel: hoho! Rachel, Finn y New Directions: cleaned up, corporation progress dying in the process children that can talk about it, live it on the weird race people moving sideways sell it ‘til your last days buy yourself a motivation, generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene but a type of white dream I am not the singer that you wanted but a dancer I refuse to answer talk about the passer ruling for the ones that want to get away Finn: Keep running! Rachel, Finn y New Directions: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it ‘til you’re nuts Sing it out for the ones that’ll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind sing it for the world Sing it for the world Rachel: ' ' We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings New Directions: sing it for the world Sing it for the world Rachel: boy you got to be what tomorrow needs 'New Directions: ' sing it for the world Sing it for the world